


A Christmas story

by One_Lone_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Kidnapping, Kinks, M/M, Sex, Smut, gayromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Lone_Witch/pseuds/One_Lone_Witch
Summary: When getting ready for a business presentation for the new CEO of the company he works for, Harrison never expected the guy to be so incredibly handsome. When passion turns to love, what can stand in the way of their happiness?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, please don't judge me too harshly.

Harrison was standing in a warmly lit living room that seems big enough to fit a complete football stadium, a drink being pressed into his hand by a handsome individual. He’s looking up to see mistletoe hanging above them. “Merry Christmas,” the mysterious man says while leaning in.

Just as their lips are about to touch, an annoying buzzing is heard. Harrison grins as he opens his blue eyes before remembering where he is again. He looks around his apartment (if you could call it that). At the moment, he lives in a one-bedroom apartment, sleeping on a bunk-bed.

He turns off his alarm before crawling out of bed, taking a quick shower before putting on his suit. Today, the new CEO of the company he works for will make an appearance for the first time so everything has to be perfect. And if that isn’t stressful enough, he’s in charge of taking care of the annual Christmas party which is to be held in two months.

Harrison hums, quickly making himself a sandwich and a cup of coffee before rushing out the door and into his car, driving to the office. 

Just as he wants to drive onto the parking lot, however, a black Porsche cuts him off, making Harrison slam his foot down on his brakes while honking his horn. He watches the car park on the last available spot of the parking lot. “Can’t you watch where you’re going?” he calls out at the black-haired man who gets out of the car, flipping him off before driving off to park his car a whole block away from the office.

Fuming, he grabs his bag and coffee, stuffing his sandwich in his mouth as he now walks all the way back to the office, glaring at the now empty Porsche standing on his parking space. He’d better not see that guy again or he’d make damn sure the man knows just how angry he can get.

Harrison greets the guard at the entrance of the office space before walking inside, taking an elevator to the right floor. Once there, he walks over to the reception, sending the women there a smile. “Is Mr. Martins here yet?” he asks them, to which they nod.

“He’s waiting in your office,” the blonde one says.

“Thanks, Stacey,” he says, running a hand through his brown hair before moving over to his office.

“I apologize for being late,” he says, walking inside and throwing his stuff on the desk without even looking at the man who’s patiently waiting at the window. “I had a hard time finding a spot to park this morning. I’m not usually this tardy.” He hangs his jacket on the coathanger before finally turning to the other man, the words dying in his mouth as he registers who he’s looking at. 

In front of him is the black-haired Porsche driver who cut him off just a few minutes ago.

“I’m glad to see that you found your way back here,” the man says, walking over to Harrison and holding out his hand. “I’m Daniël Martins.”

Harrison mumbles as he quickly shakes the man’s hand. “H-hello, sir,” he says, feeling like he could just sink through the ground. He just flipped off his boss. “I’m s-so sorry about w-what happened in the p-parking lot.”

Daniël looks Harrison over critically as the guy is clearly struggling to find his composure. He can’t help but smirk slightly, clearly enjoying the control he has in this conversation. “Why don’t we forget about this ordeal and focus on what we’re here for?” he suggests, squeezing the younger man’s hand before letting go and sitting behind the desk.

As soon as Daniël sits down, Harrison seems to regain control over his body as he nods at the man. It doesn’t do to stay hung up on what already happened. Now it only matters that he makes a good impression to make sure the parking lot fiasco is forgotten about quickly. He swiftly walks over to his bag and grabs the papers for that quarter out of it. “As you can see here, we’ve been doing even better than expected,” he explains. 

He rambles on some more about this and that, trying to ignore those piercing blue eyes fixed on him, making him extra nervous.  _ ‘God, if he keeps looking at me like that, I might go crazy,’ _ he thinks to himself as he concludes the presentation.

For what feels like hours, but could’ve easily been mere seconds, Daniël just stares at Harrison, making him feel like a piece of meat about to be devoured by the predator that is Daniël Martins.

_ ‘Get your mind out of the gutter,’ _ Harrison scolds himself, mentally shaking his head. “Do you have any questions?”

Daniël gets up silently, gathering the papers before walking over to Harrison who has to stop himself from taking a step back, away from the intimidating CEO. They may be just a few years apart, but Daniël is on a whole other plane when it comes to how smoothly he does everything and how in control he seems. Harrison, on the other hand, is a soft-spoken man who might lead his own division though he’s nowhere near the other man’s level of just demanding respect with a single stare.

“I will look these over tonight,” Daniël suddenly says, pulling Harrison out of his thoughts. “Tomorrow, we will meet again to go over everything again as well as discuss some other pointers. We’ll be in touch.”

With that, he walks out of the office, leaving Harrison flabbergasted as to what just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once home, Harrison decides to immediately go for a shower. For the rest of the day after his meeting with Mr. Martins, he hasn’t been able to focus on anything for longer than a minute before the man wormed his way into his brain again.

He gets over to the bathroom, quickly stripping down before turning on the shower and stepping under the warm water beams. He closes his eyes, imagining Daniël there with him. Would he really be as muscular as he seems to be? Maybe he shaves his body, or is he the kind of man who leaves it all-natural.

Harrison licks his lips, his hand moving down to touch and play with his dick while he imagines what Daniël must look like, naked and soaking wet under the shower with him. Those piercing eyes would be looking him over, feasting on him before even a thing will have happened.

His breathing deepens as he starts fisting his shaft, imagining his hand to be Daniël’s. Would the man be thinking about him as well? Did he leave a good impression on him or not? Does the man even know what kind of impression he left on Harrison?

He suddenly cries out as he reaches his climax, moaning Daniël’s name before he can stop himself. He looks down, seeing the water wash away the evidence of what he just did. Only then does he realize just what he  _ exactly _ did. He just jerked off to the thought of his boss! If anyone ever were to find out about it he surely will get fired.

He is still breathing heavily as he leans against the shower wall.  _ ‘Idiot, idiot, idiot,’ _ he scolds himself. This isn’t going to happen ever again. His mind then moves to the meeting tomorrow, trying to figure something out to get out of it. He  _ can’t _ meet up with the guy. Not with the kind of effect he has on him.

He quickly gets cleaned up before turning the water off. He gets out of the shower and dries himself off before grabbing his phone, going to his chat with Daniël. His hands are shaking a bit as he starts typing.

_ Mr. Martins, I’m sorry to inform you that tomorrow will not be a good day for the meeting to take place. _

He looks at the text, groaning as it really isn’t at all good enough without a plausible excuse to blow off a meeting with his boss. He deletes the text and starts again.

_ Mr. Martins, I’m sorry but I’m coming down with something. Not wanting to infect you, I would like to reschedule the meeting for some other time. _

Again, he sighs. This won’t do. Even at a high school, this wouldn’t be sufficient to call in sick. He deletes the text again, walking over to his bedroom where he sits down on the bed, looking down at his phone.

_ I will be unavailable tomorrow as another matter needs my attention, but my assistant is able to join you. She can give you all the information you need. _

There, that should do it. Harrison sends the text before getting dressed in some comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. He cooks himself a simple meal before plopping down onto the couch. 

Just as he wants to start eating, his phone starts ringing. He grabs it, seeing that Daniël’s calling him. Harrison bites his lip before answering the phone. “Hello, Mr. Martins,” he says like nothing’s the matter. “Did you get my message?”

“Is this usually how you treat your superior?” Daniël says, clearly angry and disappointed which immediately makes Harrison shrink into himself. “I didn’t come here to be passed on to an  _ assistant _ . Whatever plans you have are to be canceled and I  _ will _ see you tomorrow at noon at the restaurant we discussed.”

“O-of course, sir,” Harrison says, looking down as he can just imagine the disappointed look on Daniël’s face. “I’ll be there.”

He can swear he can hear Daniël chuckle. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, I wish you a good night and I will see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, sir,” Harrison says before the guy hangs up. He stays seated for quite a bit longer, staring at his phone like it’s the scariest thing he’s ever seen. 

Eventually, he shakes his head, taking himself out of his trance before starting to eat, only able to think up scenarios of everything that can go wrong during the meeting. He could accidentally let something slip. Or he could start staring at the poor man. Or, even worse, he can let slip just how mental he is, thinking about Daniël in ways no one should think about their boss.

He sighs, groaning as he’s sure that it will be a great flop. One thing is for sure. Tomorrow will be quite something.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrison checks his suit one last time in the mirror. Mr. Martins is expecting him in some fancy restaurant in less than half an hour but still, he’s at home, checking himself over and over again to make sure he looks impeccable. Though still, all he sees is a monkey in a fancy suit. An idiot monkey, crushing on his boss.

Eventually, he steps away from the mirror, grabbing his stuff. It won’t get any better than it looks now so why bother? He gets into his car before driving over to the restaurant, already seeing the other man’s Porsche as he gets there. He knows that he’s late again so he’s just hoping for the place to be packed so his tardiness won’t be too noticeable.

He quickly parks his car before walking inside where he finds that it’s completely deserted apart from one table where Daniël is sitting, facing the front door. The man’s eyes are on him, examining every move he makes as if watching it under a microscope. Harrison walks over to the man meekly, never having felt so naked while still being fully clothed.

“This is the second time you’re late in as many days. I hope you don’t plan on making it a habit,” Daniël says as Harrison reaches the table.

“I’m sorry,” the latter says, sitting down in front of Daniël, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers. “I swear that I’m not usually this late.” He looks around him again. “Sir, is it usually this quiet here?”

Daniël smirks and shakes his head. “No, I just don’t like the thought of people listening in when I’m discussing business,” he says like it’s nothing. “I told the owner to close the restaurant for a couple of hours while we talk.”

“You…” Harrison stutters, looking at Daniël with eyes wide. Can he really just do that? “You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?” he asks, even though he can see in the guy’s eyes that he’s completely serious. “How is that possible? Isn’t that really expensive?”

Daniël waves the questions away while a waiter walks over to them, pouring them two glasses of champagne and handing them a menu. Without even looking at it, Daniël orders for both of them, not waiting for Harrison to even open his menu. The waiter nods, bowing to the two before taking in the menus again even though Harrison protests.

“I know how to make my own decisions, you know,” he says, looking up at Daniël who’s looking him over again, shaking his head. 

“Trust me, you’ll love it,” the CEO says before digging through his bag to grab some papers. “These are my notes on everything I reviewed yesterday,” he explains. “We will go over them for as long as is necessary.”

Harrison eyes the stack of papers, already knowing that this will be a very long day.

They start talking, stopping every time the waiter comes by with food or to fill their glasses. One bottle of champagne becomes two, and soon, Harrison finds that it’s starting to become hard to pay much attention to the conversation. All he seems to be able to focus on are Daniël’s lips as the man talks to him. Then again, it really is his own fault as he downs his champagne every time his mind wanders to other things they could be doing at the moment.

“Are you listening?” he suddenly hears the man say, snapping him out of his trance. Harrison rubs his eyes before looking up at the man again. “I’m sorry, I must have dozed off a bit.”

Daniël sighs but nods, gathering his stuff. “I think it’s time to call it a day for now. We’ve been at it for quite some time after all.” He puts all his things away before getting up and walking over to the bar to pay for everything.

“What a gentleman,” Harrison mutters as he gets up as well, swaying a bit as he puts on his jacket. He waits for Daniël to come back before they walk out together.

“Are you sure you’re able to drive home?” Daniël asks, watching the younger man stagger a bit as he walks while he doesn’t even seem to be affected. Then again, Harrison drank a lot more and faster than Daniël.

“I’m just fine,” Harrison says right before almost falling over his own feet, the only thing saving him from falling face-first onto the concrete road is Daniël’s fast reflexes. “Okay, maybe not,” he chuckles before looking at the other’s face. “You’re really handsome.”

Daniël rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face. He hoists Harrison up and drops him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes before carrying him over to the Porsche where he puts the guy in the passenger’s seat. “I’ll drive you home,” he sighs before getting into the car and driving off, not caring about the other guy’s car. 

“That’s really nice of you,” Harrison hums, leaning against the window as he just watches the world pass them by. Too soon they arrive at his apartment. Daniël parks the car and gets out, helping Harrison out as well. He once again tosses the guy over his shoulder, his hand dangerously close to his ass as he walks inside and up the stairs to the right apartment.

“You’re so strong,” the intoxicated guy says, completely in awe as he hands Daniël his keys so he can open the door. He faintly hears the man chuckle at the comment as they get inside. Before he knows it, he’s unceremoniously tossed onto the couch.

“I’ll do this once,” Daniël says, laying the keys on the table before getting a glass of water for the younger man. He hands it to him, slightly running his fingers through the guy’s hair as he watches Harrison drink. “There we go. Now, tomorrow, we really do need to finish this conversation, in my hotel room this time. Do you think you can manage sitting it through to the end then?”

“Yes, sir,” the younger man says, yearning for another touch, though unfortunately, Daniël pulls away. “I will see you tomorrow then.” With that, he walks away before Harrison can say anything else, closing the door behind him.

Harrison smiles drunkenly, watching the door in the hope that Daniël will come back, but no such luck. He gets up with some difficulty, stumbling over to his room where he falls onto his bed, not even bothering to get undressed as he falls asleep, dreaming of what could happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Harrison wakes up with a groan, a headache making itself known almost immediately. He gets up, taking a refreshing shower before making himself a hangover breakfast. He vaguely remembers making a new appointment with Daniël, this time at his hotel! That’s going to be interesting.

He takes a quick aspirin before calling a cab after seeing that his car isn’t where it should be. Getting outside, he wraps his jacket tighter around his body. It’s been getting colder though no snow has fallen yet.

_ ‘I really gotta start focusing on the Christmas party,’ _ Harrison thinks to himself, looking up at the sky.  _ ‘It’s getting closer fast.’ _

Just then a cab honks at him and he rushes over, getting into the warm car. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the hotel Daniël is staying at. Harrison looks up at it as he gets out of the cab, in awe of the immense structure and luxurious look of it. How can the older man ever afford to stay here?

He walks inside, asking for Mr. Martins. After a quick check, he’s led to a private elevator in which an elevator operator is working. The man silently pushes a couple of buttons after which the elevator starts moving up all the way to the penthouse. 

Harrison gasps as the doors open and he steps right into an extravagant hall adorned with golden decorations. He slowly continues walking to find himself in a spacious living room with floor to ceiling windows, looking down on the city below.

“Welcome,” he suddenly hears someone say from behind him. He quickly turns around to see Daniël standing in the doorway. Though he doesn’t look like he has the last couple of days. He’s not wearing a suit this time. Just a shirt and black trousers. One could almost call it casual. “I hope you don’t mind me not dressing up,” he says, sipping what seems to be a cocktail while holding out another glass to Harrison. “Don’t worry, no alcohol this time.”

Harrison gratefully takes the glass. “Thank you. This is an amazing place, truly,” he says before quickly answering the guy’s question. For some reason, it seems wrong to not answer the man immediately. “No, it’s okay. You look great now. N-not to mean that you don’t look great when you do dress up… Not that I mean that you’re dressing up as in playing a part.” He rambles on, just digging himself a deeper hole. Eventually, he looks down, shutting himself up. “Sorry.”

Daniël laughs heartily. “It’s quite alright, Harrison. Why don’t we sit down,” he says, leading the guy over to one of the couches, his papers already lying opened at the point they last covered yesterday. “I’m glad to see you arrived on time today.”

Harrison blushes slightly. “I didn’t want to give you an even worse impression of me,” he says, sitting down as well. For some reason, the guy just makes his more timid qualities come to the surface more.

Daniël is silent for a moment, looking Harrison over. “That’s very good to hear,” he says, his voice strangely gentle which makes the younger man look up at him with a careful smile. “We’ve been talking for two days now and I believe that after today, most of our business will be concluded for now. That is unless you have something else to discuss with me.”

The way he says it makes it seem like he wants Harrison to say that he does. “I do,” is what Harrison says quickly, though he’s not really sure why. Won’t it be a good thing if he doesn’t see Daniël again? It will be a good thing if these feelings he’s been feeling will just go away again but for some reason, he doesn’t want them to. “The Christmas party!” 

Daniël looks a bit startled as Harrison suddenly blurs it out, maybe a bit too loud. As he realizes this, the latter explains further. “I couldn’t let you go back without joining us at the annual Christmas party.”

Daniël hums before nodding. “I think I can stay just a little longer,” he says, smiling softly. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Harrison grins back at the man, feeling oddly proud as the man thanks him. It was just about as good as getting praise from Daniël.

“Now, how about we get these last few pointers over with, and then you can tell me more about this party?” Daniël asks to which Harrison nods. They continue where they left things yesterday, going over everything with a magnifying glass. At some time during the talk, Harrison takes off his jacket, finding it way too warm to wear so many clothes.

It takes a couple of hours, several mocktails, and a visit from room service with their lunch, but eventually they’re finished. Sitting way closer to each other than they were when they began, they just start chatting about their lives.

“I grew up in a small village about an hour’s drive from here,” Harrison confesses, looking into Daniël’s eyes. “I used to dream of becoming a vet, actually.”

“What went wrong there?” Daniël laughs. 

“I couldn’t handle the sight of blood,” Harrison says, laughing along.

Daniël watches Harrison laugh, an unreadable look in his eyes. “Do you have a girlfriend here… or a boyfriend perhaps?”

Harrison just shakes his head. “I had a boyfriend but we broke up a couple of months ago,” he says, something inside of him telling him to lean forward a bit. “He thought I was too obedient. What about you?”

“I broke up with my last partner six months ago because they weren’t obedient enough,” Daniël says, placing his hand on the back of Harrison’s neck as he leans in as well, letting their lips meet.

At the feeling of Daniël’s lips on his, Harrison immediately reacts, kissing the guy back while also giving him full control which Daniël takes greedily. Before they even know it, Harrison is laying on the couch with the older man leaning over him, Daniël’s hand in his hair, pulling it softly every once in a while. Harrison moans against Daniël’s lips, kissing the guy back and whimpering every time the guy’s lips leave his.

Eventually, Daniël moves down to kiss and suck on the younger man’s neck, being careful not to leave a trace, that will be for some other time if they’re still interested after this.

“S-sir,” Harrison whimpers, eyes opened only slightly.

“What do you want, little one?” Daniël asks, glancing up at Harrison’s face without losing contact with the guy’s skin.

“More… please.”

Daniël smirks wolfishly as he gets up before picking Harrison up as well, throwing him over his shoulder again as he carries the guy to his bedroom while squeezing his ass meanwhile. “That can be arranged,” he says, throwing the guy onto his bed. He is quick to rip open the other’s shirt, making buttons jump off in every which way. “Much better,” he mumbles, leaning down to suck on the guy’s rosy nipples before leaving a hickey on his chest which is hairless, exactly the way he likes to see it. “Undress me,” he then orders, getting up to make Harrison’s job a little easier.

Harrison first takes off the guy’s shirt with slightly shaking hands, doing it with a lot more care than his own shirt got. He then gets to his knees on the ground, taking off the man’s belt and pants before pulling down his underwear so he’s suddenly faced with Daniël’s already swollen dick. 

“Suck it, little one,” Daniël says, looking down at Harrison as the guy first licks around the sensitive head before starting to take the impressive 14-inch cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. All it takes is a reassuring pat on the head from Daniël for Harrison to push further until he hits the base of Daniël’s dick, making the man moan. He slowly starts moving back until he only has the head in his mouth, sucking on it like a baby sucking for milk. 

He moans slightly as he feels Daniël grab a fistful of his hair, pushing him forward again. He just relaxes his throat, starting to pick up the pace as he starts deepthroating the guy, choking himself on Daniël’s dick. This is even better than he imagined it would be.

To Harrison, this could’ve gone on forever, but eventually, Daniël pulls him back. “Get on the bed,” the man says with a husky voice.

Quickly Harrison does as he’s told, staying on his hands and knees while sticking his ass up. Good thing he keeps it clean and ready for use. He gasps softly as he feels Daniël’s hands on his ass, taking off his pants and underwear before starting to massage his ass cheeks and pulling them apart. Next, he suddenly feels something warm and wet at his asshole. It takes a moment before he realizes that it’s Daniël’s tongue, opening him up and lubing him for what’s to come next.

He leans his front half down as he moans at the treatment, enjoying every touch until the tongue is suddenly gone and replaced by two fingers, making him moan louder. He feels them slip into him with ease, scissoring in and out to widen him before a third finger joins them.

“Sir,” he moans eventually as he feels like he can’t take it anymore.

“Yes?” Daniël asks. Harrison can just hear the smirk in his voice.

“More, please.”

Daniël hums, just pumping his fingers in and out of the younger guy’s hole without stopping or slowing down. “More what? I won’t know what you want if you’re not more explicit.”

“Please, sir. I need more. Please fuck me,” Harrison pleads, pushing his ass back just to prove he’s serious. “I need your dick in my ass.”

“That’s a good boy,” Daniël says, putting on a condom before he replaces his fingers with his dick though he doesn’t push in just yet. “I like you pleading. Do it again.”

By now, Harrison would do just about anything to feel that glorious length inside of him so he starts pleading like a mad man, not even stopping when he feels Daniël pushing into him. They both moan as the latter bottoms out inside of Harrison, the world seems to stop for a moment before Daniël starts pulling out and slamming in again, picking up speed and intensity quickly until he’s slamming into the man under him with reckless abandon. Only moans and the slapping of skin on skin can be heard for a long time until Harrison eventually cries out, orgasming before just about passing out as Daniël keeps abusing his prostate.

“Did I tell you that you could cum already?” Daniël asks. starting to pound into him even harder before pulling out, cumming all over Harrison’s body who passes out as soon as Daniël’s done cumming.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harrison comes to again, he finds himself pressed with his back against Daniël.

“Good to see you’re awake again, little one,” the man says, making him blush as he’s not used to being called such names. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m great, sir, thank you,” Harrison says before remembering the man scolding him right before he passed out. “I’m sorry for cumming without permission. I was never taught or told to.”

“I will teach you, if you let me,” Daniël says, basically saying that this won’t be a one-time thing if it’s up to him. 

“I’d like that,” Harrison says, smiling at Daniël, leaning in to kiss the man though Daniël stops him.

“If we are going to do this, we have to lay down some rules first,” he says, sitting up to look at the younger guy. “First of all, no one at work can know.”

Harrison nods. “That’s obvious,” he says.

“You will listen to any order I give you,” Daniël continues. “If you really don’t want to do something, you will tell me with a valid reason behind it.” He holds up his hand as Harrison wants to say something. “You will wait until I’m done talking. After that, you may say what you need to say. I will take care of your needs if you wish me to. You will address me as sir or master when we’re in private. And you may only cum at my command. If more rules are necessary in due time, we will talk about it. Now, do you want to add anything?”

Harrison seems to think everything over. “I would like to go on at least two dates a week,” he says. “That could be going out or staying in. When we’re working, I would like to be treated as an equal. I’m open to learning whatever you want to teach me but please, if I really don’t want to do something, don’t force me.”

Daniël nods as he listens to Harrison. “That sounds fair,” he says before helping Harrison up. “How about we clean you up now before talking about that Christmas party of yours?”

Harrison nods, following Daniël to a huge bathroom. “Oh wow,” he gasps, looking around them while Daniël turns on the shower. 

“This way, pretty boy,” Daniël hums, pulling Harrison under the water beam to get them both soaking wet.

Harrison giggles softly, starting to kiss Daniël’s neck and chest, chuckling softly as he’s pushed down to his knees again. “How about you put that dirty mouth to proper use,” Daniël hums, looking down at him.

“Yes, sir,” Harrison hums, kissing the man’s flaccid dick before wrapping his hand around it, starting to pump it softly while taking the head into his mouth. He plays with it with his tongue and sucks until it’s fully erect again. He then tries to move back but Daniël’s hands on both sides of his face keep him right where he is.

“Open wider,” the man growls with lust. Harrison does as he’s told, relaxing his throat just in time as Daniël starts fucking his mouth, giving him just enough time to sort of breathe through it. Every time he has a little room, Harrison swallows or sucks, making Daniël go completely crazy as he soon cums right down the guy’s throat. He doesn’t even have to swallow it anymore as it’s shot straight to his stomach. 

Daniël only pulls out once he’s come down from his high somewhat. “Clean me,” he says, slapping his dick against Harrison’s cheek, leaving smears of cum on his cheek. Harrison doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly starts licking the whole shaft clean, paying close attention to the head. “Good boy,” Daniël hums, closing his eyes as he waits for Harrison to finish his task.

Once done, Harrison is told to stand before he’s cleaned by Daniël who thoroughly lathers his skin with luxurious soap, making the whole room smell really nice. “You did good,” Daniël praises, making Harrison blush. 

“Just trying to please, sir,” the younger man says, letting Daniël clean him. He could surely get used to this.

After both getting cleaned up, Daniël dries them both off but stops Harrison from getting dressed again. “Don’t. This look suits you much better,” he says, smirking at him. 

Harrison chuckles, letting Daniël lead him to the living room instead. “Now, tell me about your party,” the latter says, plopping down on one of the couches. Harrison climbs on as well, curling up next to Daniël with his head on the guy’s lap, like a cat curling up against his master as he starts explaining all about the party and the things he’s already managed to get done. Daniël just listens, hearing the pride in the guy’s voice as he explains away.

“If you want to, I can help you to take this party to the next level,” the older guy eventually says, smiling at the innocent look Harrison gives him, full of hope and adoration, just the way he likes it.

“Thank you, sir,” the guy says, nodding excitedly. “I’d love to do this with you.”

“But, in return, you will stay the night here,” Daniël adds, watching Harrison’s face intently to see if anything changes. If possible, the guy gets even more excited about it.

“I’d love to, sir,” he says, a wide grin on his face. “I’ll stay for as long as you need me to. With or without a party.” He looks up at his master, clearly debating whether or not to ask something.

“What is it, little one?”

“Sir, will you pet me?” the sub asks slowly, looking up at Daniël with pleading eyes.

“For such a good boy as you have been, I’ll gladly do that,” the guy says, starting to pet the guy’s head, watching in awe as the guy completely relaxes. This will be a lot of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

For weeks, they keep up their secret relationship, keeping true to the rules they set up together. By now, Harrison has basically moved into Daniël’s suite, having taken to undressing as soon as he gets home as that just makes him feel more comfortable and it shows how committed he is to Daniël.

“Sir, I’m home!” Harrison calls out after getting back from one of the last meetings to take care of the Christmas party.

No sound is heard from inside the apartment. He inches further into the room, not used to coming back to an empty suite. He walks into the living room, finding it ransacked.

“Sir?!” he calls out again, rushing to look through the other rooms to try and find his master only to find all other rooms looking like the living room. Even their bedroom hasn’t been spared. All his clothes seem to have been ripped apart.

Fear grips at his heart as he can’t find Daniël. He shakily grabs his phone, dialing the guy’s number. “Pick up, please pick up,” he pleads, closing his eyes as he just prays that the guy isn’t kidnapped or anything.

Suddenly, he hears someone pick up. “Hey, little one,” he hears Daniël say, making him almost weep with relief. “I’m sorry that I’m not there to greet you. I had an urgent meeting I just had to go to. You can get yourself anything you like from room service. I’ll try to be back soon.”

“S-sir. Someone br-broke in,” Harrison stutters, holding his phone tightly. “Everything s-seems to be s-searched.”

He can just hear the alarm in Daniël’s voice. “Get out of there now. Stay in the lobby. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

Harrison nods before remembering that Daniël won’t be able to see that over the phone. “I will,” he says. “Please be quick.” 

He hangs up the phone, looking around the bedroom one more time. He suddenly sees something off about a string of pictures he hung on the mirror. It’s one of those strings you get when you go get your picture taken in a photobooth.

He walks over to it, his eye immediately falling on the last picture. It’s of them kissing, but someone went and drew a cross over it, scratching out his head. Harrison carefully grabs the pictures, his whole body turning to ice.

On the ground, he finds his collar. A gift he got from Daniël after they were together a week. He picks it up, playing with the dog tag that has his name on it as he walks back to the elevator, taking it down to the lobby again where he sits down in a chair overlooking the whole area, waiting for Daniël to show up.

A lot of emotions are running through his body at that moment. Anger, as someone just broke into their place, fear for the exact same reason, incomprehension, as he just doesn’t get why someone would want to do that to them, but most of all, he’s just glad that Daniël’s okay. Over the past couple of weeks, the man really stole his heart. So much so, that Harrison has been wondering if, maybe, he loved the guy.

“Harrison!” he suddenly hears someone call out to him. He looks up, realizing he must’ve nodded off at some point, and sees Daniël rushing over to him, the cops close behind him. The younger guy quickly gets up, running over to Daniël and hugging him tightly, his whole body shaking.

“Are you alright?” Daniël asks, pulling away to look Harrison over critically. As soon as he realizes that the guy is just fine, he hugs him again, the police officers already moving to the elevator to start processing the apartment.

Harrison nods slowly, looking up at his master. “I-I found something,” he says, showing the picture to Daniël. “I don’t get why anyone would do this to us. No one knew so who could’ve done this?”

“Sshhh,” Daniël says, holding Harrison close while thinking if he knew anyone who would be desperate enough to do something like this. He keeps coming back to one person but it can’t be them. That would be crazy. They aren’t crazy enough to do something like this. Right?

“Can we go to my place?” Harrison asks, just wanting to go somewhere safe where they can be together with no one bothering them. “I hope your meeting wasn’t too important.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Daniël says, starting to lead Harrison outside and to his car. “You’re more important than all that.”

Hearing that, Harrison’s cheeks burn bright red, his hand slipping into his pocket to touch his collar. He sits down in the passenger’s seat, really happy to have someone like Daniël who just relaxes him with just one word.

He watches the man in adoration as they drive over to his apartment, making the man chuckle. Daniël reaches over to pat Harrison’s leg. “I’m really glad you’re safe and sound,” he says. “I was worried about you.”

Harrison chuckles softly. “I was feeling the exact same way about you. I was worried someone took you against your will.” At the thought, his lip starts quivering. “I… I don’t want to lose you.”

“Stop talking,” Daniël says, staring right ahead of him while gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

Harrison bites his lip, thinking he’s done something wrong. “I’m sorry, sir,” he says, looking down at his lap. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Daniël groans, making the car stop at an abandoned parking lot. He takes off his seatbelt, leaning in to kiss Harrison. “I meant, shut up or I’ll have to fuck you crazy right here and now.”

Harrison moans, kissing the man back while taking off his belt as well, moving his hand under the guy’s shirt. “I guess I should keep talking then,” he says, slipping the collar into Daniël’s hand. “Will you do the honors?” 

Daniël chuckles, slipping the collar around Harrison’s neck before kissing him again. “Get into the back,” he says, smirking at the guy.

“Yes sir,” Harrison says, quickly climbing into the back of the car, already taking off his shirt. He watches as Daniël climbs over to him, smirking like he just caught the best prize imaginable. “God, you’re so handsome.”

The older man chuckles, starting to kiss Harrison’s chest. “You don’t look too bad either,” he says, starting to unbuckle the younger guy’s pants, pushing it down so he can play with his ass.

Harrison gasps, pushing closer to those delicious fingers only for Daniël to pull away. “Please, sir,” he groans, needing some more attention to his ass and dick.

Daniël smirks. “Get to your knees,” he orders, watching Harrison scramble to get in the right position as quickly as possible. As soon as the guy is in the right position, he goes back to what he was doing, widening the guy’s ass fast and efficiently while also pushing down his own pants.

“I love you,” Harrison blurs out suddenly. Time seems to stop for a moment as they both realize what he just said.

“I… love you too,” Daniël says eventually, pulling the guy’s head up to kiss him while slamming into him roughly. Both guys moan as Daniël starts moving in and out of Harrison, meanwhile kissing the guy like it’s all he needs to stay alive.

Harrison is pressed with his back against Daniël, kissing him back just as fiercely. “May I ride you?” he whispers, letting out a moan right after. Daniël slowly pulls out, going to sit down on the backseat, smirking as Harrison crawls on his lap, sliding down on his dick again. He takes a moment to get used to the size before he starts to move. Up and down, up and down, picking up speed as he goes on. Meanwhile, he leans down to kiss Daniël, his fingers tangled in the guy’s hair.

“Cum,” Daniël eventually orders, feeling close to the edge but he makes it a habit to make Harrison cum first before he does. Within two more bounces, Harrison is crying out, cumming all over their chests while starting to bounce even faster, clenching his ass around Daniël’s thick shaft as he feels the guy’s sperm fill his ass. “I love you, I love you,” is all the younger man can mutter as he slowly comes to a halt, Daniël still buried deep inside his ass.

Daniël smirks, giving the tired guy one last kiss. “Clean me up, little one. After that, you may rest.”

Harrison doesn’t need to be told twice. He first starts to lick all the cum off of Daniël’s chest before slipping off his dick with a moan. He tries to get into a comfortable position as he licks his dick clean, loving the taste of his and Daniël’s cum in his mouth.

Once done, he looks up at his master, awaiting new orders. “You can lay down now, if you want,” Daniël says, wrapping Harrison in a blanket before getting dressed again and climbing back behind the wheel. “Let’s go to your place.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harrison opens his eyes as Daniël carries him out of the car. “Thank you,” he says, snuggling against the guy’s chest as he’s carried inside, still wrapped in only a blanket. 

He’s put down onto the couch, Daniël sitting down next to him, looking at his collar. “What did you do with that thing?” he asks, grinding his teeth as he doesn’t appreciate the guy damaging something that was a gift from him.

“What do you mean, sir?” Harrison asks, looking down at his collar, not able to see it as it’s still around his neck.

“Your whole name is scratched out,” Daniël says, grabbing the dog tag, looking at it. “If you don’t like it, why not say so.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean, sir,” the younger man says, not liking the thought of his master being disappointed in him. “I would never do anything to damage a gift from you, especially my collar. I found it on the ground of the bedroom.”

Daniël hums, taking off the collar to check it out properly. “I don’t want you to leave this apartment without me escorting you,” he says. “Or better yet, before the police caught the person who got into our suite and wrecked it.”

“Sir?” Harrison asks, starting to get freaked out just because of how stressed the other seems. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” Daniël says, kissing his boyfriend before getting up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to make a quick call.” He quickly walks away, holding the collar tightly in his hand.

Harrison slowly starts getting dressed again meanwhile, wondering what the guy is doing and what he’s thinking about.

Just then, Daniël comes walking into the living room again, sitting down heavily on the couch. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to act like nothing’s wrong while it obviously is. “Some friends of mine will be coming by later,” he says. “They’ll be staying over for a while.”

“Staying over?” Harrison asks, looking at Daniël with a raised eyebrow. “Why? I don’t know if that will fit in here. Sir, what’s going on? You know you can trust me.” He walks over to the man, curling up against him with his head on the guy’s lap like he got used to by now. He purrs softly, trying to relax his master. “Please, tell me. You’re scaring me.”

“I won’t tell you,” Daniël says, petting his boyfriend softly, running his fingers through the guy’s hair to try and make him forget. “Just know that you’re safe and you’ll stay that way as long as you just stay in here and don’t let anyone in without my approval.”

Harrison sighs, shaking his head. “Sir, please. They broke into our place. If you think that it had to do with more than just that, you have to tell me.”

“Harrison,” Daniël snaps, making the younger man flinch. He sighs, hugging his boyfriend close. “All you need to know is that I will protect you no matter the cost. You’re safe and that won’t change if it’s up to me. Just… don’t question me on this. It’s for your own safety.”

The look in Daniël’s eyes makes Harrison nod, laying down again in silence. Of course, he trusts his boyfriend to take good care of him but doesn’t the guy understand that he has the right to know the whole truth as well? “If there’s something I really should know you’ll tell me right?” he asks, just to be sure.

“Of course, I’d tell you,” Daniël says, hating to lie to the guy but he just doesn’t see another option right now. The guy would freak out if he knew what he is thinking right now.

After a while, the doorbell rings. Before Harrison can even think about standing up, Daniël is already walking to the door. “You just stay down, little one,” he says. “I’ll go see who it is.” Soon he comes back with two guys big enough to be stand-in gorillas at the zoo. He introduces them as Greg and Joey. “If you want anything, just tell them, they’ll get it for you,” Daniël explains.

Harrison timidly greets their guests, not really feeling safer than before. In fact, with these new strangers in his home, he even feels less safe than he already did. “They’re going to stay here?” he asks, looking up at his master with eyes that plead for the guy to revoke his decision.

“They are,” Daniël just says, not looking directly at him. “Just think of them as your temporary roommates.”

“I don’t want them to, sir,” Harrison says, getting up to grab Daniël’s hand. “Do they really have to stay here?”

“You know that I usually would do anything for you if you don’t want something but this is just something that has to happen,” Daniël says, pulling Harrison into a tight hug. “Just trust me on this, okay?”

“Okay, sir,” Harrison eventually says after a moment of silence. Daniël never does anything that isn’t in his best interest so this will be necessary as well. He just wished that the guy would tell him what this is. “I’m going to go lie down,” he says, pulling away from Daniël before walking to his little bedroom where he drops himself onto his bed. Why doesn’t Daniël get that he just wants to be alone with the guy?

He crawls deep under the covers as he hears someone walking over to his room. “We’re going to start on dinner, what would you like to eat?” one of the two gorillas asks.

“I’m not hungry,” Harrison says, knowing that he’s sounding like a child but he just doesn’t want anything right now as long as he’s not told what’s going on.

“Mr. Martins told me not to come back without a good answer,” the gorilla says. “This isn’t a good answer, sir.”

Harrison groans. “Just make a grilled cheese or something,” he says, throwing the blanket over his head. He can hear the man retreating and not soon after, a lighter step is heard coming down the hall, and not soon after his blanket is ripped off of him. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Daniël asks, crossing his arms as he looks down at his boyfriend. “This isn’t you.”

“It’s not usually like you either to keep stuff a secret. Especially as I get the sneaking feeling that it’s got everything to do with me,” Harrison says, grabbing the blanket again and throwing it over him once more. “I’m tired so if you don’t mind…”

“I do mind,” Daniël says, pulling his boyfriend up. “What’s going on has nothing to do with you. It’s my problem to solve so you can stop sulking and join us.”

“No, Daniël,” Harrison says, even feeling weird when saying his boyfriend’s actual name instead of calling him by his title. “I don’t want to join the three of you. I want them out and just cuddle with you before falling asleep against you. I want to forget about today. I just want us right now. I want you.”

Daniël sighs, sitting down onto the bed and pulling Harrison close. “I can’t send them away just yet,” he says. ”It’s safer for the both of us to have that little extra security until the culprit is caught. I promise you, after dinner, we can have some alone time if you want that. This will be over before you know it.”

Harrison just holds onto Daniël tightly, wanting everything to stop. They just need some time to be together without everything around them blowing up. He’ll just have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days have gone by and Harrison has mostly been locked up in his own home. The gorillas, as he’s taken to calling them, are his constant companions as Daniël is still busy working all day every day. Over the course of the last few days, tension has been growing, especially in Harrison.

_ ‘I’m a fucking prisoner,’ _ he thinks to himself as he paces up and down his bedroom. One of the two gorillas is already out getting groceries but he needs to find a way to get rid of the other before he can escape. 

Taking a deep breath, he calls the remaining gorilla over. “Joey! I totally forgot to ask Greg to get me some pasta and I can’t get a hold of him.”

He has to work hard to wipe the smirk off his face as he sees Joey making a call, knowing that Greg won’t be picking up as Harrison hid his phone just before he went out. “Could you go to the store to make sure he gets it?”

“Mr. Martins doesn’t want you to stay here alone. You know that,” Joey says, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, sir, you’ll have to settle for something else for dinner tonight.”

“I promise I’ll stay right here,” Harrison says. “It won’t be that long. Daniël doesn’t even need to know.” He bites his lip as Joey thinks about it just a little bit too long. “I just want to surprise Daniël with his favorite dish to thank him for everything he does for me.”

Joey sighs, finally giving in. “Fine,” he says. “But you’re staying right here.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Harrison says, making a cross over his heart with his finger. He smiles innocently at the bodyguard, hoping that the guy isn’t suddenly able to read his mind.

As soon as Joey leaves, Harrison grabs his jacket.  _ Time to get some freedom, even if it’s for just a little while. _ Daniël will for sure punish him if he ever finds out about this but it’ll be worth it. To just have a few hours for himself, all alone.

Harrison waits a few minutes, making sure that Joey is truly gone before he grabs his keys and walks out the door. He immediately breathes in the fresh air before he starts walking, away from the apartment building. 

He doesn't care about where he's going, just walking this way and that while enjoying the freedom he feels. He doesn't notice a hooded figure following him around until he walks into an alleyway with a dead end.

He simply hums and turns around, finding that his way is blocked by the person. "Excuse me," he says, shivers running down his spine as this doesn't feel right. He tries walking past the person though they keep blocking him. "Please let me pass."

The person smirks, letting out an almost maniac scream as they pounce, knocking him against the wall before plunging the needle of a syringe into his neck, sending whatever liquid is in it right into his bloodstream. "You stole him from me," a female voice says to Harrison while he starts to feel really drowsy. "Now you're going to pay for taking my husband from me."

The woman pulls him away from the wall, throwing his arm over her shoulder while taking him to her car. If anyone were to see them, it would just look like someone escorting their drunk friend home.

Harrison can't do anything but shuffle along while her words keep running through his head. Her  _ husband.  _ Does that mean that he's been fooling around with a married man? Have there been signs he didn't see? How could he have been this stupid? 

  
_ I didn't know, _ he tries to say, but he can't seem to open his mouth. He is dropped onto the backseat harshly before the woman gets behind the wheel. "Please," Harrison whispers before it all goes black in front of his eyes and he falls unconscious. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead,” a voice tells Harrison as he suddenly feels like he’s plunged into a pool.

Shocked, he opens his eyes, seeing a woman leaning over him with an empty bucket in her shaking hands while he’s feeling wet all over. She has long, blonde hair which is pulled back into a ponytail, and is wearing all black clothes. Her eyes are darting all over the place, never staying in one place very long. She looks like she hasn’t slept in days. He tries to get up but finds that he’s tied to a metal slab.

“I take it you’re used to being tied up,” the woman sneers. “I just think that you won’t like this as much.” Her voice sounds high-pitched and raspy like she’s been screaming her lungs out recently. 

“I didn’t know master Daniël was married,” Harrison says, pulling at his restraints desperately. “I’m sorry. I’ll break it off, just let me go.”

“It’s too late for that,” the woman sneers. “You stole my Daniël from me. Now you and he will both pay for it. You with your life and Daniël knowing that he could've saved you if he'd just gone back to me."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harrison says, pulling at his restraints, wanting this nightmare to end.

“I went to Daniël, telling him to come home and he dared to choose  _ you _ ,” the woman snaps, slapping Harrison hard in the face. “He chose wrong! You must’ve done something to him, but I know how to get him back. I just need to make sure you’re out of his life and he’ll be back to being all mine. He’ll come back to our life together. He’ll be my husband again.”

“Please,” the young man whimpers, his cheek stinging where he was hit. “I didn’t do anything to Daniël, I would never. I love h-”

Another slap in the face happens before he can finish his sentence. “Shut  _ up _ ! You don’t love him, he’s  _ mine _ !” the woman screeches, looking like a madwoman. “You’ll see, as soon as you’re gone, he’ll come back to his senses and come back home with me. All I need to do is take care of you.”

She moves over to a table, grabbing what looks like a kitchen knife. “We were happy together. We could’ve gotten married if you hadn’t messed with his mind and sent him away from my side.”

“I promise, I didn’t do anything to him,” Harrison pleads, tears of fear running down his cheeks.  _ Is this really how he’s supposed to meet his end? By the hand of the mad wife of his lover? _ “Please just let me go. I promise I will go away, you’ll never have to see or hear from me again.”

“That’s not good enough,” the woman says, walking over to him menacingly. “He’ll go after you. He won’t rest until he finds you. The only way for me to get what I want and deserve is if you disappear off the face of the earth.”

She strikes with the knife and Harrison can feel a sticky liquid starting to run down his cheek, the adrenaline in his body stopping him from feeling the worst of the pain. “There must be another way,” the terrified man says softly, wishing that this nightmare would just end. He closes his eyes as the woman raises her knife again, taking a deep breath while wishing she’d be quick.

A flash of steel and a painful stab in the side leave Harrison breathless, the pain almost enough to knock him out immediately. “Please,” he whispers, almost too soft to hear. As she pulls the knife back, blood starts flowing rapidly but all their attention is suddenly focused on a faint noise somewhere in the building.

The woman leans forward, hovering her face over Harrison’s. “Don’t go anywhere,” she says cheerfully like they’re just friends sharing a joke. She then pulls away, wiping her hands on Harrison’s shirt before she just about skips out of the room.

Harrison closes his eyes, pulling weakly on his restraints while sending up prayers to whatever god is listening for Daniël,  _ anyone _ , to find him before it’s too late.

\----------------

The woman walks up some stairs, to the main floor of the abandoned building she claimed as her own for as long as she stays in this godforsaken city. She smiles brightly. There’s only one person who could know she’s here.

“Danny!” she calls out happily as she launches herself at the man, glad to see him again. Her love, her savior, her life. “You came! I knew you’d come to me.”

“Where’s Harrison?” Daniël asks, his voice cold as he pulls away from her. “Fucking hell, Dana, what did you do to him?”

Dana pouts, looking up at him with doe eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Danny,” she says. “I’m just happy to see you’ve finally come to your senses. We belong together.”

“You’re crazy, Dana. I told you, we’re through,” Daniël snaps, losing his composure for a moment, the fear for Harrison’s life definitely taking its toll. There are the beginnings of black bags under his eyes as he’s been up all day and night, looking for his lover after he got the call from Joey, telling him the young man was gone when he came home. He’s been worried sick, blaming himself for the guy’s disappearance, believing that Harrison left him. At least, he did right up until the moment that Dana came to him, telling him to ‘come home’. “The only reason I’m here is for my boyfriend, nothing else.”

Dana’s eyes narrow. “Just forget about him, darling. You don’t need him anymore. You have me again. Your wife.”

Daniël groans at the sound of that word. “I told you before, and I’ll tell you again.  _ We’re not married. _ Never were, never will be. Now, where is Harrison?!”

“He won’t be coming back,” Dana snaps. “And once he’s gone, you’ll be mine again. You’ll see. Just a little while longer.”

Daniël lets out a strangled cry, rushing forward and slamming her against the wall, holding her throat tightly. “Tell me what you did to him, bitch,” he growls. “Give him back to me or I swear I’ll kill you for what you did.”

Dana gasps but keeps smiling at Daniël, acting like this is the most normal thing in the world. “It won’t be long now,” she breathes. “It will be done by the time I get back to him. He won’t bother us anymore.”

“You’re the only one bothering anyone,” Daniël sneers. “I want Harrison. All I want you to do is get out of my life once and for all.”

Dana looks at him like she doesn’t know what she’s done wrong. “I’m doing this for us, darling. You’ll see that once he’s gone his spell on you will be gone as well. You’ll be mine again.”

“When we broke up, I didn’t even know him yet,” Daniël growls. “You’re hurting an innocent man,  _ my _ innocent man. I order you to bring me to him.  _ Now! _ ”

Dana gasps, not having thought he’d react so strongly. After all, he couldn’t really love this guy, it must be just the spell he’s under. “It’s alright, my love. It will be okay. I’m here now.”

“You’re completely mental,” Daniël snaps, looking towards the door Dana came out of. “He’s in there, isn’t he?”

Before Dana can react, he pushes her into an open closet, locking it from the outside before rushing through the door, afraid of what he’ll find down there.


	10. Chapter 10

“...Daniël...”

As soon as he hears his name, Daniël sits up straight, looking at the hospital bed in which lies a white-faced Harrison. He’s been lying there for two weeks, no one knowing when the guy will wake up… and if he even would. 

When he found the younger man in that basement, the guy was near-dead, unconscious and not reacting to anything. It was the scariest thing Daniël had ever seen. Luckily, he arrived at the hospital in time but from that moment, Harrison hasn’t woken up yet. Doctors even think that he’ll never wake up again, but Daniël refuses to believe that.  _ He just has to wake up _ , he thinks to himself. The idea of losing Harrison forever is just too scary to think of.

Holding his breath, Daniël watches Harrison, wondering whether or not he’d imagined the guy talking. It wouldn’t be the first time. He almost gives up hope when he suddenly sees the younger man’s hand twitch. 

“I’m here, Harry,” Daniël says, voice breaking as he reaches out, taking the man’s hand and kissing the top of it. “Please, wake up. I need you to wake up. Come on, babe. You can do it, I know you can. I love you, Harrison. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Harrison’s fingers twitch again, seeming to squeeze Daniël’s hand weakly, as if to tell him that he’s not to blame.

“Nurse!” Daniël calls out, not wanting to leave Harrison now when the guy is so close to waking up. “Nurse, come in, quickly!”

As soon as the woman rushes in, Daniël starts explaining though he’s silenced at the sound of a soft voice.

“Please… Daniël…”

He turns back to Harrison, reaching out to stroke his thumb over his lover’s cheek, right where a newly healed scar sits. “It’s alright, little one. You’re safe. I’m here. I promise I will protect you forever. She’ll never be able to hurt you ever again.”

As soon as the nurse realizes that Harrison is waking up, she calls over a doctor to make sure he’s doing alright, though as soon as Harrison feels the doctor’s hands on him, he whimpers.

“Get away from him,” Daniël snaps at the doctor, holding Harrison’s hand tightly. “You’re hurting him. You stopped treatment weeks ago so no need to do anything now. Let him fully wake up first.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I have to make sure that he’s doing alright. You have to understand, no one expected him to wake up. It’s a small miracle that he got this far,” the doctor explains. “And it’s still going to be a waiting game to see if he won’t relapse.”

Daniël nods slowly, turning to Harrison and whispering to him that everything will be alright and that he'll stay by the guy's side no matter what.

"Everything seems to be in order," the doctor says eventually. "Only time will tell if he'll pull through."

"Thank you," Daniël says, his eyes not leaving Harrison's face for even a second.

The doctor gets up to leave though the nurse stays standing at the door. “Sir, you do need to eat something,” she says. 

Daniël shakes his head. “I don’t have time to eat right now,” he says. “I can’t until I know he’ll be alright.”

The nurse nods her head before walking away, shaking her head as that’s been his answer for the last few days. It’s really something they should be looking into to make sure he won’t get malnourished.

The whole rest of the day, Harrison stays in the same state of semi-consciousness. Daniël doesn’t leave his side though, not even for a second. He just stays seated next to Harrison on the bed, holding his hand.

Only that night do Harrison’s eyelids flutter, his eyes opening for just a moment before closing again. He groans, subconsciously pressing closer against Daniël who’s sleeping next to him. 

Daniël immediately wraps his arms tighter around Harrison. “I’m here, little one,” he mutters, yawning right after as he’s been awake for a while. “I’ve got you. Don’t you worry. I’ll stay here for as long as you need me.”

The younger guy seems to react to Daniël’s voice, relaxing against him and his breathing deepens again as he falls asleep once more. Daniël sighs, just wanting to hear his boyfriend’s voice once more. It’s just been so long. “Please, wake up soon.”

******************

It takes a few more days but eventually, Harrison opens his eyes again, blinking as he slowly wakes up. He turns his head slightly to see Daniël asleep in a chair next to his bed, still holding his hand. “Da-niël,” he says slowly, his voice cracking from disuse.

The older man groans, shifting in his seat but staying fast asleep. Gathering all his strength, Harrison clears his throat and tries again. “Sir.”

That seems to do the trick as Daniël immediately shoots up, his eyes falling on Harrison locking with the younger guy’s.

“You’re awake,” Daniël gasps, just completely too shocked to react in any way. “You’re really awake.”

Seeing that happy, shocked look on Daniël’s face, brings a small smile on Harrison’s face. “You found me,” he whispers, looking up at Daniël like the guy is some kind of god.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Daniël says, pulling the guy close against him while a couple of stubborn tears sneak past his iron defense. “I didn’t know this would happen. I didn’t know Dana would do such crazy shit.”

The memory of  _ that woman _ makes Harrison pull back, looking up at Daniël’s face, watching the tears roll down. “You’re married,” he says accusatory, ignoring the way his heart feels like it’s breaking. “She’s your wife.”

Daniël quickly shakes his head, wiping some strands of hair out of Harrison’s face. she wishes she is. She lied to you, Harrison. She was my girlfriend, many, many months ago but I never had the intention of marrying her. It seems that she had a mental health issue that she never told me about. Us breaking up made her lose control,” he explains, making Harrison look at him as the younger guy looks away. “Seeing us happy and in love, she couldn’t handle that. I’m sorry about everything that happened to you. I never wanted this for us. I should’ve come clean to you straight away. I just wanted to protect you. God, I was so scared when I heard you ran away. I thought you left me.”

“I was going to come back,” Harrison says with a small voice as he struggles not to cry as well, all the stress and heartache of the last few weeks becoming too much to bear. “I just needed some air. I’m sorry for running away without saying anything.”

“I love you, Harrison,” Daniël says, leaning down to kiss his lover’s forehead. “You don’t need to apologize for anything, little one. I’m just glad you’re safe and sound.”

Harrison breaks down at these words, curling up against Daniël as he just lets all the tension, fear, and pain go. 

They lay like that for some time, just basking in each other’s presence and enjoying the silence. 

After a while, Harrison finally looks around him, seeing that the room has been decorated with all kinds of fairy lights, little Christmas trees and the like. “Did you do all this?” he gasps, looking from the room to Daniël and back again. “This is amazing.”

“I know how much you love Christmas,” the older guy says. “And because you couldn’t come to your Christmas party, I thought I’d bring the party to you at least a little bit.”

Harrison’s smile widens as he looks around the room with renewed energy. “I love it,” he says. He turns to Daniël, immediately pulling the guy into a kiss which takes him completely by surprise though it’s not long before the older guy returns the kiss with a desperation that just shows how badly he was hurting. 

“I was so scared of losing you,” Daniël whispers when they finally pull apart, both men panting hard. “I don’t want to live without you, Harrison. I don’t want to waste another day pretending.”

“What do you mean?” Harrison asks, suddenly afraid of what the guy wants, what he’s been thinking and doing while he was in a coma.

“I don’t want to risk anyone else thinking they have a shot at you. I want you to marry me.”


	11. Epilogue

-One year later-

“Come on, babe, we’ll be late,” Daniël calls up, checking his watch as he does so. “We’re  _ already _ late. Hurry up. You know you look handsome anyway.”

“Lighten up, sweetie,” Harrison says, walking downstairs in a champagne-colored tuxedo. “They won’t start the party without us, you know that.”

Daniël pulls Harrison close as soon as the guy is in grabbing distance. “I know that, little one, but that doesn’t mean you can take this long to get ready. It makes you look good enough to eat.” 

With that, his hand moves down to Harrison’s ass, squeezing hard which earns him a moan from the younger guy.

“Tonight, sir,” Harrison teases, kissing Daniël passionately though pulling away early, leaving the other guy wanting more. "I'll be all yours."

"You make me go crazy, baby," Daniël groans, making Harrison chuckle.

"You know you love me," the younger guy says, walking towards the door and leading Daniël to their car. "And I love you."

They both get into the car, driving away to their destination. "I hope you will like what we did," Daniël says, slightly nervous. This party just has to be perfect.

Harrison hums as he sees how nervous the guy is. It’s totally too adorable for words to see the confident, dominating man worry about if he likes something. “I’m sure I’ll love it. Just like I love everything you do for me.” 

Those words seem to calm Daniël down somewhat but the guy still looks slightly nervous which makes Harrison sigh and take his hand. “Honestly. Don’t you worry about anything, we’ll have a great time. This is going to be amazing.”

Eventually, they arrive at an office building. Daniël is the first to jump out of the car, rushing around it to open the door for Harrison which makes the younger guy blush. The former grins, loving to see that more timid side of Harrison.

“Come on then,” Daniël says, holding out his arm for Harrison to take. “They’re probably wondering where we’re at.”

They walk inside, arm in arm, to find everything decorated with green, red, and gold Christmas decorations. “Surprise!” all personnel call out as they see the couple.

Harrison gasps as he sees everything. “This is amazing, you guys. Did you do this all by yourselves?” he asks. A few months after Daniël came into his life, Harrison stopped working, taking the time to focus on his own mental state. It actually led to him writing a book about what he went through as part of the trauma processing. Even so, his old firm has always kept a special place in his heart, especially as that’s where he and Daniël met. That’s also why they’re here now, at the firm’s Christmas party.

“Don’t look at us,” Stacey, the new department head, says as she hands them both a glass of champagne. “This was all Daniël’s doing. We were just in charge of the venue.”

Just then, Daniël ticks his glass, demanding everyone’s attention. “This last year has been a rollercoaster ride,” he begins. “There’ve been some good things and some very bad ones, but I’m proud to say that we’re standing here today. Together.” He puts an arm around Harrison, pulling the guy close as he raises his glass. “A toast. To my amazing husband, my Harrison, as he’s been the light of my life for over a year and because, after all he’s been through, he’s still the greatest thing this world has ever created.”

Harrison is blushing profusely as all around the room, people are hoisting their glasses, toasting in his name. He looks up at Daniël, eyes alight and stomach doing somersaults, just like it always does as he sees his husband. “And to you, my rock. Without you, I wouldn’t be where I am today. Without you and your unwillingness to give up on me, I wouldn’t be anywhere,” he says, not caring if the others are too busy cheering in the season to hear. He only needs Daniël to hear anyway. 

The older guy leans down, kissing him passionately. “I love you, little one,” Daniël whispers against his lips. 

“I love you too, sir,” Harrison says softly, knowing that no matter what will be thrown on their path, no matter what the future brings, he’ll always have this man right by his side which is the best Christmas present he could ever wish for.


End file.
